Us, You, I, We
by NikZkinE
Summary: SAi is Hikaru and Hikaru is Sai, there was no ghost, no haunting. Just a boy relearning his love for the game and creating his new self. They may share the same soul but they are different people. Pairing undecided, know that its ANYONEhikaru. One thing's for sure though, this is YAOI.
1. Disclaimer

**I hereby disclaim any ownership rights on any franchise related to or with 'Hikaru no Go'.**

**This fiction is purely made for my own pleasure. If somehow it provides you some as well, that is just a bonus then.**

**I do not make any profit off of this work.**

**In any event that some behavioral patterns resemble people living or deceased is just pure coincidence and hence does not have any relation to this fic. The same goes if there were any situation that seemed to be familiar to some who reads this.**

**Warnings are all the same;  
>there will be HOMOSEXUALITY degree still undecided<br>SWEARING obviously  
>Ogata being an idiot slash pedo<br>etcetera,  
>etcetera<strong>

**Anyways last bit;  
>If by some chance there was material in here that have offended you in some way, I apologize. We all have our own view in the world and this is how I see things. <strong>

**Thank you for your consideration and enjoy reading.**


	2. Prologue

Hikaru had often dreamed of things he didn't understand. In these dreams, he was looking from the eyes of another. He figured it was a man which these eyes belong to, later on as the visions continued to his childhood and preteen years.

He found that the man was living in the times of old Japan. Later he researched, in the Heian period.

There was one thing that dominated each and every dream he had. The man always was playing a game, a game Hikaru later knew as 'IGo'.

The man played it morning after his little hygienic routine. He played during meals, morning, noon then night. There was never a day that he had not touched a stone to place upon the board. No dream had consists much of anything else.

Even the dream of which the man died was filled with the game; a game of which he was disgraced at in front of his liege. Of where he had lost as his mind was riddled with distraught of such a dishonor.

The man had lived for Go. He had loved it as much as his life so much so that when the right for him to play was taken away, he had not seen much reason to live.

Death was the only comfort he could find.

Hikaru pondered upon the man's memories. Through the confusion the memory brought him as a child to the sympathy he felt as an almost teen till the day Hikaru somehow shared the pain and anguish of the man and felt them as his own. He felt then that he knew this man, this man called Sai.

Somehow his young mind just knew that this man was him a millennia ago.


	3. Tsurugi Eiga

"I'm off now ma!" bellowed a hurrying Hikaru as he treaded down the stairs two steps at a time.

Mitsuko, the woman the boy know as his mother looked out the laundry to call back in reprimand. "Don't run down the stairs Hikaru! How many times do I have to tell you?" she sent the boy a stern gaze. "And where are you going, it's almost lunch!" she called, emerging completely from the room and walking to the genkan to watch her son put on his shoes.

"I'm going to granpa's! He said he'd buy me a laptop if I beat him in IGo!" Hikaru grinned up at her as he finished tying his laces.

"Oh, I see…" she trailed before an idea popped in her head. "Wait a bit here, I have some things your father always forgets to give back to your granpa… wait here alright?" she hurried off towards the studies leaving the impatient boy behind to wait by the door.

"Hurry it up ma! I gotta get there early so we could play before lunch!" Hikaru whined after her and only received a shouted 'wait a minute' then some rummaging noises.

"Here they are!" Mitsuko exclaimed and hurriedly went to give them to her son swiping a few treat then placed them in a paper bag from the kitchen. She knows the boy inherited his father's impatience and really, it wasn't a good thing to have an irate man of the Shindou's impatient at you. "There you go!" she handed the tied stack of old books to the boy along with a paper bag for some biscuits for the old man. "Now, be careful on your way alright!" she bid as her son waved absently at her as he balanced the books with both hands while holding the paper bag in one.

"I'm off!" Hikaru repeated and was out the door, barely hearing his mother bid him safe travels as the door shut behind him.

"Granpa! I'm here!" Hikaru called as he went around the house and found his grandfather already in front of his Goban by the foyer.

The man looked up to lock with twin sets of gray emerald irises of his grandson. "Oh! Hikaru!" he greeted with the same impish smile the boy had inherited. "You're late!" He exclaimed with a frown before his attention was drawn to the luggage the boy was carrying. "What've you got there boy?" he asked motioning the boy with his hand to come closer.

"Some books, father always forgets to return ma said…" Hikaru said with a shrug.

Heihachi hummed taking the stack of book and untying the strings, he perused the tittles and found them to be the books on classic poetry and novels he had lent his son some ten years ago. Shrugging, he looked up and saw that the paper bag the boy set down by the board. "And that is?" he asked, already reaching for the bag.

"Snacks ma bought for home, seems she bought too much." Hikaru commented before peering and analyzing the pattern of stones on the board.

"Heh~" Heihachi hummed as he looked through various snacks and found a packet of dried squid. "Lucky!" he grinned before leaning back till he could see the corridor leading inside the house. "Akemi! Bring me some sake would you? You could water it down if you're that worried about the time! Oh! And some tea for Hikaru!" he called to his wife who briefly pocked her head out the kitchen and sent him a hard stare. "Just one bottle! Plea~se~" he begged and grinned when he saw her huff and went back to her tasks. "Thank you!" he called and only received a waving ladle from the room.

Smiling, Heihachi sat up with a few difficulties and looked at his grandson already snacking on some peanuts as he peered down on the board.

"This move could've been brilliant if white went here…" the boy murmured shifting a few stones around.

Swiftly, Heihachi lightly slapped the boy's hands. "Ey! Ey! You can't just shift around a game like that! I was studying that!" he said with a stern glare the boy return with a flat look.

"You could just recreate it you know!" Hikaru pouted and opened the bag rice cookies, dug for one and nibbled on it sulking.

Heihachi still couldn't believe his son and daughter-in-law gave him such an adorable grandson. He already could tell that the boy would grow up into such a looker. Though, he has a fairly good idea that the boy wouldn't be interested much in the fairer sex. What with the boy already caring a little too much on his hair, clothes and skin more so than any women he knew.

"Meh." Heihachi shrugged and cleared the board of stones. "Nigiri." He said and immediately earned the boy's full attention.

"Even." Hikaru answered around the rice cookie in his mouth.

"Fifteen moku! Yes! I get to ask for TWO things! Alright!" Hikaru cheered bolting to his feet and dancing around the yard on his bare feet.

Heihachi gaped at the board before scowling and crossing his arms vaguely feeling that if he does so he'd protect his crumbling pride. "Alright already! You get two things! Shut up already brat!" he snapped at the celebrating boy who stopped wiggling his ass in an 'I'm-better-than-you' dance.

"Aw, don't be such a sore loser Jiji…" Hikaru taunted before moving back to his perch and wiping his dusty feet onto the stone step, failing to remove any dirt.

Scowling, cough-pouting-cough, Heihachi looked back onto the board and can't help but feel awed and proud. The boy was well beyond any level he could have played at and the boy only had learnt two years prior.

Feeling a devious plot brewing in his head, Heihachi hid a wicked grin behind a deep scowl and addressed his beaming grandson.

"Don't get too full of yourself boy! Compared to professional players I'm just a decent one!" Heihachi bit out and immediately got a wide eyed look from the boy.

"Y-you actually admitted a weakness?" Hikaru blurted out a little disoriented at the man's out of character words.

Snorting, Heihachi hid his glee and sent the boy a somewhat smug look. "So? I know when someone's a better player than I am and admits it, that's called being a man." He said with an air of false majestic.

Hikaru just looked at him dumbly. "Uh-huh…" Hikaru drawled. "…this coming from someone who lost fifteen moku to his grandson and refused to admit it…" he trailed watching as his grandfather pursed his lips and turned away with a loud 'hmph'.

"Let's just move on shall we?" the man dismissed and nibbled on a squid tentacle. "What is it that you want me to buy for you?" he asked swallowing his watered down sake.

"I want a laptop and an internet connection." Hikaru stated, leaning against the pillar conveniently placed behind him.

Heihachi hummed as he bit off another tentacle and nibbled at it. "Alright, I heard something from Ichikura that it only takes a few hours to get a portable internet connection set up." He muttered absently, nibbling still on the tentacle. "We could go down to Akihabara for that laptop of yours after lunch if you want."

"Alright!"

"Boys? Lunch!"

"**Hai!**"

"Oh my, and who'll be paying the bill for this internet?" Mitsuko asked his son as he set up his brand new yellow laptop with a purple sumi-e style painting of an IGo game as a cover.

Hikaru continued to ready the booklet that came with the portable Wi-Fi he bought with his grandfather while in town. "Granpa would pay it till I can…" he said absently before tossing the booklet somewhere to his bed, having had understood all its instructions and turned his attention to the small device that will get him connected to the net.

"Y-you? And how would you pay for this then hmmm?" his mother bellowed at the still occupied boy.

Hikaru looped a strap into the strap hole of the device and went to hang it up by his window with a charging cord attached to it and went to plug it into his laptop. "When I go Pro, I'd make more money than dad so just bear with me a bit okay ma?" he said absently before going back to his laptop situated on the low table in the middle of his room.

"P-pro?" Mitsuko asked baffled. "Pro at what?" she asked a little concerned.

"At IGo! The exams are this summer, granpa's sponsoring me, I'd still need a professional sponsor but I still got three months before any of that, right now I need to get this set-up! Now ma, please leave." Hikaru said staring at his mother who nodded numbly and went back to her chores, a little bothered by the fact that her newly minted eleven year old son was thinking of _working_ already.

She went out his door and closed it carefully and went off with her thought running a mile a minute.

"Finally…" Hikaru muttered before turning back to his laptop remembering faintly the conditions with his granpa paying for the connection fee.

"_Remember, I'll pay for it only if you promise to make it Pro!" _his grandfather demanded adamantly while Hikaru could do nothing but nod.

Who knew internet could be so expensive.

Shaking his thoughts away, Hikaru then logged on the net and quickly accessed the NetGo site. He struggled a bit with navigating but later then learnt it efficiently. Quickly, he made an e-mail account with a highly recommended provider, and then went on to creating an account on the NetGo site.

The sign up page greeted him asking for his name, age, which he just faked as an eighteen year old like what he did with the e-mail account and then his nick and password.

Easily enough, Hikaru thought of the perfect password that he would never forget. Problem was that he hasn't got a clue on what his nick should be.

After a few kanji manipulating, he finally decided on a name. Quickly he typed it and then his password '0F0F0F' and snickered to himself. He often enough got those scores that he'd never likely forget them.

After verifying his account in his e-mail, he was ready to go.

He read that the site would automatically rank you as you fight with opponents on the net; from the lowest of 30-kyu to the highest of amateur 9-dan. After having somewhat of an understanding with, Hikaru scanned the list of online players and selected 'BunnyFlower16' since her rank was the only one that didn't make Hikaru want to cringe.

After an exchange of a few dozen hands Hikaru scowled at the screen with an offended glare. The player was a guy, an old man to boot. He was getting kicks with playing around with people on net pretending to be a teenage girl.

Not to mention the guy was good. Like, really **good**.

When yose was approaching, Hikaru was sure the man was no ordinary amateur. He was certain the guy was a pro, but mostly; Pros are busy, especially the high-dan wanting to get a shot at titles. So this guy has to be someone with a title.

Touya-Meijin was out totally. That man surely has only minutes of free time during the day to even _eat_. Zama-Ouza thinks that NetGo was beneath all professionals and refuses to even make an account.

So that leaves one option.

"Well at least according to his personality on Go Weekly, it somewhat fits…" Hikaru muttered as he placed the last move he could make.

Finally they counted territories but both know that Hikaru lost a whole five and a half moku.

"It really is different; well I'm really no longer Sai… I may still have the passion and love for the game but our styles no matter how similar are still complete opposite of the other…" Hikaru sighed and thumped his head on the table. "I need more practice…." He groaned to himself drilling his forehead on the table when a message alert caught his attention.

Looking up he read the black text on the chat box.

"That was a super awesome game! Thank you for playing me teehee!..." Hikaru read with a shudder of repulsion.

Quickly he typed: **please don't do that Kuwabara-sensei, it's seriously creepy.**

The man didn't reply for a long while before finally a message was sent before the man signed out altogether.

**Come to this address XX-xxxxx-XXX-xxXxX-XXxxxx at Eight AM tomorrow Sunday… I know your IP it's easy to find where you are so don't bother to try and not show up.**

Hikaru gaped at the screen "That's illegal!" he screamed at the device.

Meanwhile a maniacally laughing old man sat beside himself in laughter thinking all the while that finally the Pro world will get more interesting.

"Tsurugi Eiga... the shining blade... ho-ho-ho!" the man wheezed


	4. Sai

The Kuwabara household was brimming with activity off season. Usually the house was often enough mistaken for being abandoned due to the lack of noise coming from the house.

Well, one should not be surprise at this seeing as the old man Kuwabara does not spend his time of leisure in his humble abode. His 'hangout' place is at the several unused rooms of the Ki-in. When particularly playful, he would visit some players he just loves to tease; one of them being his favorite brat adult, Ogata Seiji.

To him he already is only an observer of the generations playing his beloved game, despite holding a title. He holds it securely, simply because he loves how the younger generations struggle to face him. he is especially fond of seeing their different reactions to his psychological attacks.

Though right now at the very moment, specifically seven AM in the morning of Sunday, Kuwabara was far from his usual playful self. He is _**giddy**_, and he being giddy is worse, much, much worse than his playful self.

And why, people would ask, is the old Honinbou holder is feeling giddy you say?

Simple really, he had found a ripple that will cause a wave bigger than even the three sage of IGo combined have made. And that ripple goes by the name of-

"-Shindou Hikaru! I was… uh, invited to come here?" he asked rather than stated in hesitation as he looked up at the towering mansion before him.

There was a brief silence then static and again the steward addressed him. "Tsurugi Eiga-san?" the voice asked and Hikaru took a rather large gulp of his saliva.

"So it is the right place…" he muttered very softly to himself before answering the intercom. "Yes." He said simply and jumped quite badly when the gates opened and he was ushered inside by a three people who has pale faces.

"Come hurry! The master has been waiting for you for quite some time!" one of the three rushed out as they push pull at the half-blonde boy inside the mansion.

A few corridors later, Hikaru came face to face with a none-too-pleased Kuwabara Honinbou.

"You're late." Sometimes words fail to describe how irate and displeased a person is. And this is one of those times.

Indeed, the boy was late. It would be forgivable had it been a few minutes till and half hour of tardiness. But the boy just had to be late three hours.

"Uh…" Hikaru searched all the difficult words in his vocabulary to at least save some of his already failing grace to appeal to his patron. But alas, he was never really good with words. "I got lost" was all that Hikaru's brain could string together.

Well, let us consider who is the one he talking with yes? The one called Kuwabara Honinbou, a player who had never lost his title from the day he had attained it. Not to mention a man with eccentric taste.

And so, instead of anger at the simple brush off words the boy used as his excuse, the man displayed amusement. So much so that he had laughed out loud at the simple truth the three words convey.

"I like ya kid!" the man bellowed one eye close as the other eyed the boy in humor. "Are ya going pro then?" he asked with a wide grin.

"Yes." Hikaru said as he still stands by the door, unsure of whether he was allowed further inside the room.

"Excellent!" Kuwabara beamed. "Come inside squirt, from now on, you are my apprentice." He urged the boy with a pat on the cushion across him and a Goban.

Hikaru took a first step at the instruction then stopped dead as the rest of the sentence filtered in his brain. "You're what now?" he asked bogeyed, while as the man just laughed and slapped his knees in his mirth.

Exhaustion was a word that Hikaru rarely ever thought about, much more feel. But right now, that was the only word that can describe his feelings as he collapsed onto his bed after his bath.

It has been a month since he has become the Honinbou master's apprentice. It was enjoyable enough when there was a Goban between them or when they played whenever really, whether it is blind, on a magnet board, a Goban or casual, he enjoyed each and every game. He was even improving through leaps and bounds! So much so that when he lost it was only by half a moku, more often than not, the two tied.

Yes, the playing was enjoyable. The traveling, though, was not.

He had forgotten that the man was a title holder and for so he would be defending it of course. And so they flew or ridden a train to one place then another till the tournament was finished.

And finally, just today, he was set free to do as he wanted.

Thankfully enough, no one knew he was the eccentric player's apprentice simply because he doesn't even look like a go player at all. With his bleached hair, now with his full head blonde with dark brown here and there, and his sporty casual style, people assumed he was the old man's rebelling grandson that was punished into accompanying his grandfather to set him straight.

But, it was a thankful misunderstanding.

The blonde can't imagine what kind of chaos will befall him if the word got out that he was the one and only disciple of the ever elusive Honinbou.

Heaving a tired sigh, Hikaru crawled under his bed after half-heartedly toweling his hair. He tossed the wet towel on his floor and resolved to pick it up tomorrow. Tonight though, he would sleep and preferable sleep till ten hours passed.

But really, has fate ever been kind to anyone?

His phone rang, yes the phone that the old Kuwabara bought him and is paying for him. Sometimes he shudders at the thought that he seemed to be a baby for the sugar daddy.

So, it rang, and rang, and rang.

With a glare that dropped the room's temperature several degrees, Hikaru slid the accept button on his phone. "**There better be someone bleeding or I'll make you, whoever you are, bleed.**" Hikaru growled into the receiver.

The familiar, annoying really, laughter of his master drowned his ear. "Up and at 'em boy! Ya got some things to do today!" the ever chipper old man said brightly through the phone.

Hikaru groaned and debated on whether to hang up on the old man or not.

Weighing the pros and cons, Hikaru decided to see what was it that the old man want him to do.

"Can't it wait till-" Hikaru peered at his alarm and saw it was seven in the morning. "-till like one in the afternoon?"

"The tournament 'll be done by then you dolt." Hikaru heard the amusement through the flat tone the old man used and can't help but whine.

And then he froze.

"Did you just say tournament?" Hikaru asked, already halfway across the room and was pulling on a shirt that said 'balls + alcohol = baby' in English. It was a gag shirt his cousin on his mother's side gifted him last Christmas. Of course he washes it himself to avoid any awkward lectures with his mother.

"Yes, now hurry up and get to moving! It's held here in the Ki 'in registrations end at eight." The old man snipped then promptly hang up.

"UGH! That old coot! Doesn't he know it's hard to get into these jeans!" Hikaru gritted out tossing his phone to his bed as he hopped around to get his form fitting jeans in place. Once done he slipped on his favorite jacket and sped down the stairs barely managing a goodbye to his mother as he gulped down his toast with his milk and then he was out the door, his day pack on his back.

After almost taking the wrong exit and taking the wrong turn twice, Hikaru finally slid through entrance of the Ki 'in hall where the tournament was held.

Hair in disarray and his jacket falling off one shoulder, Hikaru ran up to his master who was tapping his feet. A sign the man was ticked. Ad really, Hikaru has no energy to deal with a ticked Honinbou today.

"Sorry I'm late Shishou! I almost took the wrong exit and took the wrong turn twice!" he apologized with a ninety degree bow oblivious of the fact that he just blurted out that he's the old man's apprentice. "But really, you could've told me there was a tournament yesterday, then I would have set my alarm old man!" he added as he straightened and glared at the man.

"Ho~? Ya dare raise your voice at me? Are ya getting a little big headed just because ya won against me yesterday by a little bitty tiny bit?" the man taunted, testing if the boy would dig himself a deeper grave.

Hikaru as expected by the old Honinbou sputtered in indignant shock. "A bit…? Five and a half moku is not **a bit**!" he shouted at the man's face as his cheeks grew ever redder in fury.

"It's a casual match, it hardly even counts." The Honinbou was grinning and the blonde was seething.

"Oh? Casual? Who was the one who had Suri-san time us with her phone HUH?" Hikaru was in hysterics, all he ate was toast and his master was teasing him.

_Teasing?_

A finally the boy caught on.

Flushing red in embarrassment, Hikaru swept a quick scan through the room and found that, yes; he was the center of attention. "Y-you did that on purpose!" he hissed, sidling towards the old man's back beside the so called Suri, the old man's care taker.

"I'm not the one who needs to be reminded of their volume boy." Kuwabara Honinbou cackled walking towards the registration booths with his care and Hikaru edging awkwardly with him.

"Ugh, I hate it when he's in a good mood…" Hikaru whispered to the woman beside him.

"Indeed, he's more manageable when he's upset…" the woman tossed back before pausing and sending the boy a guilty smile. "…that opinion was my own personally not professionally."

"I get it, I won't tell…" Hikaru rolled his eyes at the woman as they walked after the man who was already by the booths signing this and that and some more.

"Hora bozu! Come here and fill up all this things…" the man said waving Hikaru to walk faster.

"What are these anyways?" Hikaru asked as he skimmed through the documents handed to him.

The old man shrugged and took the day pack the boy placed on the table and took out his school I.D. "Formality about one thing and another…" he drawled checking for a contact I.D. of the blonde's mother. "It just certifies that I'm yer sponsor, guardian, whatever ya call it, since yer mother's not here." He added, handing the two I.D. to the man processing their entree.

"Ah-" Hikaru replied absently as he finished filling up the documents then handing them to the man. He capped his pen and pocketed it before turning to the old Honinbou. "You still haven't given me the fan."

"Meh, later, it's all the way back home and ya want it _now_?" the old man asked with a raised brow that the boy returned with a flat look. "Mah fine… you caught me." He said with bark of laughter. "Suri-kun, can ya hand me the Blue box I handed ya this morning?" he motioned for his care and the woman procured a small long rectangular box from the bag she carries, true to word was a beautiful blue wooden box that shines like the deep blue of the sea. Without a word as her usual, he handed the box to her employer who took it with a nod of thanks.

"Here ya are kid, the fan I wagered last match…" Kuwabara Honinbou said with a lilt of pride in his voice as he opened the box and presented the black lacquered fan with a golden paper finish that glittered in pattern of dragons flying through the sky.

Eyes locked onto the fan in a daze, Hikaru reached for it and gently pluck it from its bed of velvet releasing a sigh as the weight of it rested on his hand.

Memories filled him as a similar yet completely different fan was handed to him with the same expectations for the future.

_This time, I won't let anything stand in my way…_

With eyes of liquid emerald, Hikaru flipped the fan gracefully waving it to inspect its craftsmanship before snapping it shut and touching its tip to his lips as a smile tugged at them. "Thank you."

The old man only barked a laugh and waved him off before slowly moving for the resting areas scattered about for the audience. He paused in step a couple of steps away and glanced back at his student, well not really a student more like a game partner. "By the way, what's the fan's name?" he asked as he remembered the boy bringing up how his laptop named 'tsurugi' was at the shops because his mother mistakenly clicked a pop-up virus.

Hikaru lowered the fan and gazed at it in nostalgia as he answered. "Sai."


	5. Akira, Touya Akira

**Warning: **Not beta-read

**.**

**.**

**.**

'I will destroy you' Hikaru's eyes say as he slapped another stone onto the board as soon as his opponents fingers left the black stone the man uses.

Sai may have had the patience of every saint known and then some, but Hikaru was as easily riled as a foul tempered kitten.

Of course, Hikaru was a far bigger kind of feline than the household pet he's often compared with. Something along the breed of tigers perhaps since lions were a little more like Sai's style than his.

The game continued on with Hikaru peering above his fan towards the board and occasionally at the man who was sweating bullets as his eyes danced around the board trying to find a way to survive.

But Hikaru was through with pleasantries and niceties. The man belittled his Go just because he's young. He had the gall to play him with shidou-go in a match that would determine the right to play at the finals.

Not to mention the man called him short.

_To hell with bullshits!_ Hikaru thought with vengeance as he unleashed his fangs freely snapping his fan closed and playing each hand faster as to hurry the man to his grave.

The game ended by a margin of ten moku on the white side without the added five and a half. Hikaru snapped open his fan and hid his almost arrogant grin. He didn't like kicking an already down opponent and so he bowed swiftly and thanked the other for the game before excusing himself from the man.

The crowd of pros, amateurs and some fans crowded the table murmuring about this move and that and how the black was an idiot to play shidou-go with the Honinbou's disciple.

That was courtesy of the ever bitter adult brat Ogata Seiji who reluctantly agreed that the boy was no ordinary player to go easy on.

"He could even be better than Akira…" he commented lowly and immediately opened a debate on how it was true or false or maybe.

Hikaru didn't care though; he just pocketed his fan and skipped off towards his sensei who was sitting down on a tabled area with a packed lunch before him.

"Ah-!" Hikaru exclaimed pointing an accusatory finger at the man. "Y-you have lunch!" he accused, finger still pointing at the leisurely eating man.

A bored look was all the man gave him as he swallowed the mouthful he was chewing. "I'm not young anymore kid… I can't put just any junk ya call food in me and stay alive and kicking." He dismissed him with another bite of food.

"That's not it!" Hikaru persisted walking over to the table and sitting himself roughly on a seat across the eating man. "I didn't bring money…" he murmured. "I was in a hurry and mom didn't know I was going out today so she hadn't had a bento ready for me… not to mention I forgot my phone on my bed…" he grumbled, laying his cheek against the cold plastic of the table.

"What's yer phone got to do with money?" the man asked curiously after he swallowed his food.

Hikaru peered up at him at an awkward angle as he refused to lift his head from the table. "Remember my phone strap?" he asked the man who nodded as he ate another bite before sipping his tea.

"Yeah, that weird five hundred yen strap…" he trailed sipping his tea again before pausing as he choked then laughed as he recovered. "The money's real!" he wheezed out.

Hikaru grinned half way proud and embarrassed. "I kind of have a habit of forgetting my money so I figured why not strap it into something that I most likely won't forget-"

"-much." The old man finished with a cackle.

"Hey-!" Hikaru snapped sitting up straight before slapping a hand on the table. "You were the one who called out of the blue and suddenly told me there's a tournament I'm entering!" he gritted out before groaning in tune with his stomach growling and dropped his head onto table again. "I'm hungry…" he moaned in despair before squawking indignant at the object slapped on his face cheeks, whipping his head towards the man with abhorrence before looking down at the paper slapped onto him and found it to be a ten thousand yen bill.

"There's an eatery outside that serves the lunches to the insei and pro matches. I heard their katsudon was delicious." The man said flippantly as he continued to eat while the boy eyed the money in trepidation.

"You're not trying to be a sugar granpa are you?" he whispered eyeing the man suspiciously.

The man barked out a laugh and almost chokes to the next life if not for the tea his aide quickly poured him. "I'm in an age where human anatomy bores me already… just think of it as an investment to yer Go… I've always wanted to throw in a wild card into the professional world, gave it a little life so to say; cause even the newly minted professionals are all stiff and carved with the image the IGo association wants." He said in humor of the boy's suspicions.

Hikaru looked at the man with a flat look and managed a 'Huh' before standing. "I'm keeping the change." He said and walked off towards the exit, smiling at the dismissive wave the man gave him as he continued his lunch.

Hikaru had bought and ate his meal in relative peace in the shop literally just outside the Ki 'in.

Though, the moment he stepped inside the tournament hall all semblance of peace he had enjoyed crumbled down into powdered dust before being swept into the wind.

Hikaru never thought that professional go players could be so violent, rough, persistent not to mention _strong_ as he struggled through the crowd of men and women alike, spouting out one question after the other about this thing and that.

Once free of the human sea, he hurriedly searched his teacher's sanctuary. This was the first time he was utterly grateful at the awkwardness of every professional player held towards his teacher. He sat and exchanged glances with the man. His, a silent warning to shut up while the other in mirth.

Finally after a few more minutes, the hall was silenced and the sound of stones against wood filled the room. It seems like this was an often occurrence in between the match times in tournaments.

Pros, amateurs and fans alike enjoyed casual games around every resting area and finally the spot light on Hikaru diminished.

Now boredom began to eat at Hikaru instead. Usually he played games on his phone to pass time in between games of his teacher. But with him forgetting the device on his bed back home, he was left to sit on his seat bored out of his mind.

"3-17…" the blonde heard his master say, eyes never straying from the book he was reading.

"3-4." Hikaru replied absently.

"17-4." Was the man's reply.

And before long the two was calling out moves as they glared at the other. Hikaru gritted his teeth when he almost lost a cluster of his stone on his left corner and retaliated by attacking the cluster of stone that was the core life of the man's territory.

"Cheeky brat!" the man barked in annoyed humor before answering the threat with a forward attack.

Hikaru narrowed his eyes, the board in his mind was as good as real to him between them as his eyes dilated then widened, searching for a way to make the other's form crumble.

Finding just the right one he exclaimed the move quite loudly. "I win old man!" Hikaru stood and pointed a finger to the frowning man who stayed silent as he reviewed the form of the board and the stone formations spread onto it.

"Meh, makemashita." The man heaved a sigh and leaned against his chair.

"Awesome!" Hikaru cheered sending himself back to his chair in giddy excitement. "I finally made you resign." He said with a big grin then turned to his friend. "Suri-san, did you record the game?" he asked, big grin still plastered on his face as his eyes danced in glee.

"Hai, Hikaru-kun…" she answered in her usual demurred tone and handed him the kifu pad that contained all of his and the Honinbou's blind game records.

"Thanks." He said then took the pad and flipped it the front then made his way to the latest game.

Hikaru didn't know when it became a habit, but it became a ritual every time he and the old man played a blind game that he felt a little lacking when he didn't go through with it. When finally he got back to the most recent record he scanned it briefly and placed it on the table then pointed at a move that the black made.

"What was running through your head when you suddenly tried to swipe at me here?" he asked actually curious. "You do know that I'll just threaten your shape up here-" he moved his finger again to another place on the paper. "-if you did that… are you trying _new_ moves?" Hikaru asked a little aghast that the man would try to tweak his style _now_.

"Mah~ I guess yer youth is contagious so to say…" the man said almost flippantly before cupping his chin in thought. "That and I guess I'm not ready to hand over the Honinbou to ya just yet." He commented with a big grin.

Scowling, Hikaru sent the man an exasperated look. "I haven't even took the pro exam yet Jiji…" he said, voice laced with fondness despite the flat look he gave the man.

The Honinbou shrugged his shoulders and brought out a tin container from his coat pocket.

"Ah-!" Hikaru pointed and swiftly, Suri swept the bottle form the man's grasp.

"Oh come on, lighten up will ya, its herbal medicine, it's not alcohol." The man whined and reached for the flask from the woman who only moved away and opened the flask to sniff at the contents and then went so far as to taste it.

After securing the fact that her old charge was _actually _telling the truth, Suri handed the flask back to the man and settled herself comfortably in her chair again.

"Seriously?" Hikaru asked her in disbelief, managing just a single word in his lack of wording.

Suri just nodded and relaxed in her chair.

"Huh." Hikaru was out of words. For the whole month he knew the man, he didn't ever see him not drink alcohol or smoke his lungs out. "You're actually making an effort to stay healthy?" Hikaru asked the man still not quite grasping the reality just yet.

The man grimaced after a huge gulp of the liquid in the flask and sent his student an irritated look. "I've been drinking this the whole month ya were my student! Ya just hadn't had the pleasure of seeing Suri do her test check." He snapped as he pursed his lips in disgust and capped the flask again.

"But you're still smoking like a chimney though." Hikaru pointed out as the man took out his cigarette pouch.

"I'm trying to quit actually…" he trailed, retrieving an electronic cigarette from the pouch and proceeded on filling it up with flavor. Turning it on, he puffed out smoke that smelled of sweet strawberry barking a laugh at the look on Hikaru's face. "Like it…? Its strawberry flavored, with fifty percent nicotine…"

"Ugh why strawberry?" Hikaru asked waving the vapor away.

The man laughed and took a deeper drag, puffing the smoke right on the boy's face. "Cuz you hate it!" he laughed why the boy glared at him.

"**Um… eto ne… We will begin the finals in five minutes, if the contestants would please come up the stage please… thank you."** The announcer said through his mic, gaining the attention of everyone.

"Thank God." Hikaru breathed a sigh and hurriedly scuttled away from his teacher after sending him a scalding look which the man returned with a wide grin and a puff of smoke as if to mock the boy.

Hikaru turned around in an angry huff colliding quite painfully with an employee carrying a tub of water to replace the empty one on the water dispenser on the other side of the hall. The tub fell heavily on the ground, the lid popping open and spraying water everywhere and everyone in close proximity; mainly Hikaru and the handyman.

Hikaru stood frozen in shock as he felt the wetness through his shirt and jeans, his only-dry-clean safe jeans; really, he didn't know what possessed him to buy such meticulous clothing.

"Argh! My god! Do you know how expensive dry cleaning this jeans costs?" he snapped at the man who apologized automatically. "No- sorry, I didn't mean to snap." He said and bowed his head slightly in apology.

He turned to the old man who was looking at him wide eyed before bursting in laughter and slapping his hand on the table choking a bit on the water vapor he had dragged from his e-cigarette.

"We're so sorry…" a man said from behind the boy.

The blonde turned and saw a blonde man in a tacky white suit who wore a look of slight shame. "Do you have any spare clothing? If not, would it be possible to have them sent from home?" Ogata Seiji asked softly, not wanting to offend the boy any more having had seen the sheer thunder the boy could produce with only one look.

"I live three stations away and our house is half an hour drive from the station near us." Hikaru informed with a sigh.

"Pardon me, if I may offer a solution?" a young boy's voice spoke from behind the tacky white suit man who stepped aside to show a boy, same age as Hikaru with straight page boy haircut and wearing hideously nerdy sweater and pressed slacks. "I have brought extra clothing with me, would you mind borrowing them?" he asked in polite kindness.

Hikaru bit back his response question on who the hell in this day and age brought spare clothes _everywhere_ and simply nodded in thanks with a thankful smile. He thought it would be rude, not to mention dangerous, to look at the gift horse in the mouth and accepted the small pouch of clothing the boy handed him. "Thank you." He voiced just in case he was thought of as an ingrate foul mouthed child, which was often enough was true.

"You're welcome." The boy said with a polite smile.

"Oh, yeah, what's your name?" Hikaru asked turning from his movement to go for the restrooms.

A little taken aback, the boy smiled true for the first time. "Akira, Touya Akira." The child replied with a friendly tone.

"Oh thanks, Akira." Hikaru said again with his own version of a friendly smile before sidling closer to the boy and asking in a whisper that managed to still be heard by those close. "By the way, are there also underpants here?" he asked and jumped at the bark of laughter his teacher let out. He turned to glare at the man before turning back to the boy who he saw was flushed red.

A little bit confused, Hikaru placed a hand on the other who jumped slightly at the contact. "Are you alright? Akira?"


	6. Touya-Meijin, 'Kouyou'

Kadowaki Tatsuhiko is a confident man. Some argued he's a little bit on the arrogant side but the man himself insisted that simply because he believes in his ability doesn't necessarily mean he was bragging.

He is a strong amateur; strong enough to warrant some of his professional friends to urge him to take the pro exams.

His strength and confidence was what led him cornered not even in the middle of the game and his stones were dying as his opponent invaded his territory with merciless fearsome strength. The blonde boy sitting in front of him was not exactly playing to kill. He plays like a master mind, no, a god that seems to look down upon the board from the heavens. His moves were fluid, flowing and most frighteningly accurate. The stones that seemed useless as he placed them became the keys to what had caused Kadowaki's demise.

It's not as though he had underestimated the boy. Quite on the contrary, he had attacked the boy as soon as he was able and tried to corner him every chance he got. This play backfired at him though. The boy swiftly and efficiently evaded, laid traps and utterly trapped him from moving; invading the last few territories he has that he could do no more than defend for a few more moves. He had used every bit of knowledge he had of the game, every tactics and techniques to fight back but in the end he was fighting not with a wave to push him but simply calm water that only fluidly moved around his attacks and came back from another direction to retaliate.

Kadowaki now felt shame as he played this boy. He noticed the other's hands, particularly his nails. Worn down till flat meaning the boy played over and over and over to get to where he was today. This boy didn't play for leisure and fun. This boy plays because this is his life.

The man bowed his head as shame flooded him. He now saw his confidence as arrogance, his effort as frivolous and his resolve lacking. He hadn't had the right to say he was ever good at the game. The way he now saw his stones made him cringe at the reckless and heartlessness he saw in them. He was just making a pattern, nothing more.

Kadowaki bowed his head lower and hid his glassed eyes. "I have lost." He said softly and instantly there was murmuring in the crowd that steadily grew into loud discussions of the game.

But the two stayed where they sat across from the other, their game, filling only half of the board lay between them, untouched, undiscussed.

"Do you see it?" after a brief thanks for the game, Hikaru asked the man that he had saw much potential from that had let his own brilliance blind him. "Do you see the arrogance in your stones?" he asked again and this time gained the man's attention as he whipped his head up to stare at him with glistening eyes. "Do you know why you play?" he asked lastly before standing to his feet and leaving the board to approach his teacher, more like friend.

Kadowaki let his head fall back down before snapping them up, tears glistening in them but with determination shining through. He stood and followed the child who was now seated across the old man he knew as the Honinbou. But he hadn't had a care for the man right now as he stood, back ramrod straight before bowing ninety degrees. "Arigatou Gozaimashita." He bellowed before straightening up with a snap and leaving the child, the hall then the building altogether.

"This is just the beginning." He murmured towards the building before bowing in respect. "Thank you for showing me the way." he mumbled before running off home, determined to review his style and improve it.

"Was it really necessary to be that kind to him?" the old man Honinbou asked the boy who slumped on his chair in exhaustion after the after game discussion and interview not to mention the awards ceremony.

"He's a player that will be a great opponent someday. It's a shame to destroy him so early in the race." Hikaru mumbled through his arms as he leaned on them on the table before looking up at the man with a glare. "And you're a bastardly old man aren't you. You think being sadistic to players would encourage them to retaliate and seek revenge don't you?" the boy accused and sneered when the man only grinned not at all repentant at his deeds.

"It works on Ogata." He said offhandedly.

Hikaru sighed and hid his face back into his arms. "I wonder why though…" the boy wondered.

"Excuse me, Shindou-san?" a boyish voice asked.

Lifting his head slightly to look at the speaker he sat straight as he recognized the boy.

"Touya-kun! Sorry about earlier…" Hikaru said feeling his cheeks flush at remembrance of the little scene he made about certain, _clothing_. Thankfully enough, Suri in her all adult maturity offered the boy to buy the needed, _garments_, in a nearby convenient store. Hikaru agreed a little bit embarrassed, now comprehending how much awkward his words had made the fellow boy.

Akira's cheeks flushed the barest red as he cleared his throat. "I wanted to ask on when you'd be able to return my clothing?" he asked, fingers fidgeting at his side.

"Oh, right!" Hikaru remembered looking down at the button up shirt and slacks he was wearing. Though of course not properly, with the first two buttons unfastened and the shirt untucked. "I could bring them here when I accompany sensei the next time he comes here or I could return them to your address personally or would you prefer I mail it instead?" Hikaru asked gesturing for the boy to sit adjacent him and the Honinbou.

Akira sat a little hesitant and smiled politely at Hikaru. "I wouldn't want to bother you with a mailing fee, and my home is a little ways away from here, we could meet here instead… when would you be coming back here then?" he asked the boy who looked thoughtful and absently thought the blonde boy to be a little cute.

Akira almost palmed his face at the thought.

Hikaru pondered the question before turning to the old man who decided to continue to read his book. "Hey old man! When are we going back here anyways?" he asked and only received a passing glance from the man.

"Tomorrow, we're registering you for the pro exams, or did you forget?" he said absently before flipping a page on his book.

Hikaru went wide eyed as he remembers. "Well there was the tournament so yeah, I guess I forgot." He admitted with a shy grin scratching his cheek with his finger before turning to Akira with a smile. "Well I guess tomorrow." He said with a friendly smile.

_Adorable…_ Akira slapped his mouth suddenly at the thought then waved Hikaru's worry with a light wave. "Sorry… yes, tomorrow would be-" _fantastic, lovely, wonderful…_ "-agreeable… ah- I better be off, I have another… another, appointment soon." Akira said lamely before standing and all but running out the hall.

Hikaru was confused, the Honinbou was amused and Ogata, Ogata was afraid. He didn't know how to explain to the Meijin how his son was straying from the straight path nor have the courage to tell the Touya matron that her boy was crushing on another boy. Thankfully enough, Shindou seemed uninterested.

"What crawled up his ass and died?" the blonde boy asked his master who only snickered at him. "WHAT?" he asked confused and lost. Hikaru doesn't like being out of the loop.

"Maybe he needed to shit." The old man said crudely.

Hikaru calmed and looked thoughtful. "I guess." He said having believed the man.

Ogata Seiji felt his breathing ease. Yes, Shindou Hikaru was no danger to Akira's sexuality. He just has to convince the raven boy that it was rivalry and not lust he was feeling. And so he rushed after the boy whom he found to be leaning against a drink vending machine holding a bottle of green tea in his shaking hands.

Seiji had a feeling he was too late.

Hikaru tottered in his _okobo_ his mother had made him wear with a New Year's kimono; a female new year's kimono.

_The things I do for money…_ Hikaru thought bitterly as he walked up the driveway of his master's mansion cursing his fate over and over in his head. Although he had to admit that the woman actually had great taste as he looked down his attire.

The deep, deep green of the kimono that almost had it mistaken for black was beautifully contrasted by the golden monochromatic embroidery of chrysanthemum. The obi that was a traditionally embroidery decked monstrosity that somehow was still breathtakingly beautiful, was wrapped tightly around his upper waist tightly, almost unbearably so, and fell into two long sash on the back tied with a simple dark Obi-jime.

But from the entire outfit, Hikaru adores the dark fur scarf that kept his neck warm from the torturous cold. Usually, he wore insulated shirt and pants underneath his two layers of clothing before putting on a coat when going out on New Year's. And no matter how thick and heavy the kimono he wore was it still didn't protect him like insulated clothing could. And so he adores the scarf as it kept his neck warm and not let the cold air drift down the collar of the stupid garment as he calls it.

Lost in his thoughts, he almost shrieked at the sudden call of the servants from the house asking him to come in and take shelter from the cold. He walked hurriedly almost tripping as the thought of 'heating' echoed through his head.

The staff recognized him surprisingly enough and had brought him tea and snacks as he waited for the old man to greet him a happy new year before joining the man in greeting the Ki 'in a happy new year as well.

Having had his embarrassment drove out of him from the visit to the shrine with his almost sister Akari and her friends decked in their own kimonos, Hikaru had no shame to greet his soon to be colleagues in his current attire. Yes, getting hit on by more than a dozen boys was enough to destroy any shame he might have. Seems like acting flustered not only didn't deter them instead _encouraged _them to try harder.

So Hikaru didn't blush when the old man Kuwabara came into the room and promptly barked out his laughter at the sight of his _male _apprentice in a female New Year's kimono.

"Are you done taking stabs at my masculinity?" Hikaru asked in a deadpan and watched as the man erupted into more giggling as he turned to look at him again.

When Suri handed the man some tea and an inhaler, the man knew immediately that the fun was up. He never wants to anger the woman having had enough traumas from that one time he did.

After finally gaining back his breath, the old man, decked in his rarely worn kimono, called at his apprentice to get a move on. Hikaru hobbled towards him cursing up the man in every curse word he knew.

Hikaru grudgingly accepted the white suited man's hand as he got of the vehicle. Again he sent a curse to his mother who only sneezed at the ominous thought. When finally he found his feet, Hikaru thanked the man and walked towards his teacher who stood by the Ki 'in's doors with amusement dancing in his eyes.

He glared at the man and walked briskly passed him to only get over taken when the man started walking. Grumbling under his breath, Hikaru followed and struggled to do so.

When finally they had arrived in the hall where the annual New Year's party the Ki 'in holds was held, Hikaru felt himself relax.

_At least there's food…_ he thought fondly and was about to make his way towards the delicious smell when he was tugged by the arm towards another part of the room.

He whined and glared at the old man manhandling him. "We need to greet the tittle holders' first brat." The man said letting go of his arm as they approached a fat, ahem, a big boned man flapping his fan this way and that.

"Zama-Ouza." The Honinbou greeted with a mischievous tone.

The man turned and snapped his back at attention. "Ah-! Kuwabara-sensei! Akemashite omedetou gozaimasu." He greeted the man respectfully.

"Akemashite omedetou." The old man greeted back with that same smile before excusing himself and in turn Hikaru as he scuttled after the man.

"Just one more and I'm out of here…" Hikaru muttered then added. "…after I get a few take outs."

The Honinbou laughed at his student before making his way towards a sizeable crowd. When his presence was noticed, the crowd parted and made a path for the man. He arrived with his same grin and greeted the man seated behind a board with his son across from him.

"Akemashite omedetou, Touya-kun." He greeted the man who looked up and gave him a polite smile.

"Akemashite omedetou gozaimasu, Kuwabara-sensei…" he greeted standing halfway up when the Honinbou waved him to sit.

He looked towards the younger Touya who snapped his head towards him when the Meijin spoke his name and couldn't help but chuckle. "Akemashite omedetou, chibi-Touya-kun." He greeted.

Akira opened and closed his mouth before standing from his perch and bowing slightly to the man. "Akemashite omedetou gozaimasu, Kuwabara-sensei." He greeted a little flustered before straightening and stealthily looking around.

"Hora bozu! Where're your manners." The Honinbou said in humor to his apprentice who was trying to hide himself behind the man.

Sending a soft curse to the man, Hikaru edged away from his back and faced the two Touyas. "Akemashite omedetou gozaimasu, Touya-Meijin…" Hikaru greeted with a light bow pausing and turning to the boy gaping at him. "…Touya-kun." He added.

"S-Shindou?" the raven boy exclaimed with wide eyes as he drank in the appearance of the other.

Heaving a sigh at the sudden murmurs around them Hikaru replied with an annoyed voice. "Unfortunately…" he agreed with the boy then continued with gritted teeth. "…it was either this or helping make mochi to get additional New Year's money. No way am I getting out in the cold pounding food that I'd only get to eat a portion of."

Surprisingly, that earned him a chuckle and a playful smile from the raven boy. "Anything for money right?" he said in sympathy.

"Yea-h." Hikaru agreed a little lost on the other boy's meaning.

Akira having sensed the other's confusion gestured to the board in front of the Meijin. "I'm supposed to beat him in a five stone handicap. Usually we play at three but I can't win with only three stone advantage so it's five." he explain with a smile unconsciously laying his hand on Hikaru's back when the blonde walked closer to the board in interest.

The action wasn't lost to everyone but the blonde boy who hummed as he inspected the board with critical eyes. When he saw an opening he looked up to the Meijin whose eyes twinkled in amusement. Hikaru's eyebrows floated in confusion before shrugging and turning to the too close younger Touya and promptly blinked then moved away a step.

"Keep your eyes sharp and you'll win soon enough…" Hikaru hinted and moved to leave before pausing and turning to the Meijin. "It was nice meeting you Touya-Meijin…" he bowed slightly.

"It's Kouyou… the man corrected with a fond smile, it was nice meeting you Hikaru-kun." He said with a friendly smile.

The crowd was deathly silent save for the snickering Honinbou as the crowd gaped while the young Touya smiled brightly at his father. All the while, Hikaru looked between father and son lost, before nodding in awkward confusion and patting Akira on the arm. "Ganbare." He said with a smile before trotting off towards his already leaving teacher.


	7. Ko Yeong-Ha

School; whoever decided it was a wonderful idea to start the last term of the school year early at the fifth day of January needed to get out his grave and do a dogeza to every student to ever had gone through the suffering of the bitter cold air of winter as they trudged on to school.

Of course Hikaru didn't bother though. Not when he's finally properly equipped against the frigid weather. Though, that doesn't necessarily mean he was ecstatic to wake up early in the morning, ride a packed train and walk all the way to school just so he could attend his lessons.

_Language classes assignments plus school homework equals total boredom…_ the blonde lamented as he trudged on to school. _Why do I have to learn Korean and Chinese anyways?_ He moaned in his head as he sighted his school.

Depressingly, he walked to his shoe locker and swapped his shoes with his indoor loafers. When he finally managed to slip into the pair of footwear without banging his head against the door of his locker, he went and checked the class list to see which class he belongs to.

"Ohayou, Hikaru!" the familiar voice of his almost-sister called out to him as he was about to brave the crowd of his schoolmates that were, cheering, whining and shouting about the class placements.

Turning, he saw the girl all bright like the sky was alight with sunshine and there was green to be seen from under the layers upon layers of snow around. He replied with a scowl and returned her greeting lethargically.

Akari's smile twitched a bit before falling to a concerned frown. "What's wrong?" she asked slowing her approach to the boy who only scowled and looked outside the windows.

"What's wrong is THIS!" Hikaru exclaimed, gesturing to the white snow covered courtyard then to the crowded hall. "It's cold, it's early and I'm sleepy! Why do we have school today?" he complained whining making Akari twitch a grin of amusement.

"Oh suck it up! You're a man aren't you?" Akari said grin twitching into a smirk.

The blonde caught the smirk before it fell and narrowed his eyes at the playing innocent girl. "I know what's going through that head of yours." he trailed, circling around the girl who barely managed not to giggle. "Just because I wore that stupid outfit, doesn't mean I'm one of your 'besties' who'll go window shopping with you and gush about one thing and another." He informed with a deep scowl, cough-pout-cough.

Akari grinned at him amused. "No straight man can use the words 'besties', 'window shopping', and 'gushing' in a sentence Hikaru…" she informed the now gaping boy. "…Hikaru, don't you have something to say to me?" she asked with a waggle of the eyebrow.

"We're eleven for god's sake! Why are we talking about this?" Hikaru sputtered out and retreated a few steps back and away from the wickedly grinning girl.

Akari advance towards her friend. "Hikaru, I just want to be a friend! You can talk to me about boys any time you want~!" she said with a bright smile which only succeeded on making the blonde cringe.

"C-can we like, postpone this talk, like, three years from now?" Hikaru pleaded, pressing himself closer to the wall that he ended up trapped against. "If I admit, that yes, I'm maybe, possibly gay, will you leave me alone till then?" Hikaru asked, eyes desperately pleading his friend.

Akari blinked at the blonde. _Well, that's a very big progress…_ she thought a little startled.

"Akari?" asked the nervous blonde, shifting from foot to foot.

Giving his friend a soft, friendly and utterly innocent smile, Akari replied. "Alright!" she beamed looking up when the school chime rang then back at the also looking up blonde. "Come on! We're in the same class again this term!" she enthused and grabbed the still slow moving boy and dragged him off to class.

Hikaru dropped his head onto his desk with a loud thud when the bell for lunch finally came. He wasn't really looking forward to any of the food that the school offers. He was just happy that finally he could stop listening to this and that and more of those that the teachers were spouting out to them. Having a four hour language class every weekend plus the now Monday through Friday school days, was enough to fry anyone's brain. Not to mention homework from both.

His peace was unfortunately shattered when someone poked him and continued to do so after ignoring the offender. "Tā shì shénme? (What is it?)" Hikaru snapped out, whipping his head towards the direction of the one poking him; which was one of their classmates, Sakamoto Iori, his brain supplied.

Sighing, and still not noticing he was speaking in Chinese he apologized to the scandalized looking boy. "Duìbùqǐ, wǒ bùshì gùyì yào hǎn. (Sorry, I didn't mean to snap.)"

"Uh-" was the boy's intelligent reply.

"Nǐ hái hǎo ma? (are you alright?)" Hikaru asked with a frown when the boy just gaped at him with a disbelieving expression.

"Hikaru!" Akari called, expression questioning when Hikaru turned at her call.

"Shì ma? (yeah?)" Hikaru asked confused at her expression.

"What language are you speaking?" Akari asked eyebrows afloat.

Hikaru blinked and parted his lips. "Nǐ zài shuō shénme…?" he trailed as his eyes widened in comprehension. "Oh-" he said simply while Akari and the other boy nodded for him to elaborate.

"Sorry…" Hikaru said with a sheepish smile. "I do that sometimes, my language teacher told me that I'd slip into either Korean or Chinese when talking, especially when I'm distracted…" he explained, scratching his cheek with his finger.

Curiously, Akari and the boy's eyebrows lifted further. "Why do you need lessons?" the two asked in tandem, not noticing they did lost in intrigue as they were.

Blinking, Hikaru smiled brightly and announced. "I'll be going to and fro China and Korea next month… I'm accompanying Yul-sensei to visit and observe their players." He exclaimed as he bounced on his seat. "It'll be about a week at each country but that's enough to at least play a handful of opponents there!"

"Ah~ IGo again huh…" Akari guessed, losing interest and moving to do his duties to distribute the food.

"Huh?" Sakamoto asked, a little lost before shrugging. "Whatever, Hikaru I was calling you because it's our turn to do the distributing of lunch." He explained, pointing his thumb over his shoulder towards the food cart that was parked by the door of their classroom.

"Oh yeah!" Hikaru said as he shuffled out his table and moved to help out tripping over nothing as he hurried to help.

"The Chinese sure were friendly…" Hikaru gushed to Yul as he ate his meal.

Yul chuckled at the boy and his naiveté. The Chinese seemed so welcoming to him because of the prowess he possessed as a player. True enough that Hikaru was a wonderful player already but the boy has a very large room for growth still. And that's what attracts people attention to him.

Well, that and his charming personality that attracts even unwanted attention.

Yul winced at the memory of almost getting stabbed one time too many simply because the boy was friendly with him most. Shivering, Yul caressed his wedding ring over and over, praying for strength from his sweet Karin as well as courage to accompany the boy to Korea as well.

"Yul-sensei! You're not hungry?" asked his charge.

Turning, Yul saw the expression that had pushed straight men into thinking that stabbing him in the gut was a wonderful idea. The Korean-Chinese man wished upon all gods and goddesses as well as the stars in the galaxy to have the boy grow into a strong and sturdy man to protect himself from the vultures of both genders.

"I'll eat it! Stop eating too much, aren't you getting fat?" Yul teased as he cut his steak and tasted it, sending thanks to the old Honinbou who had sponsored the trips as the meat practically melted in his mouth.

_First class, BANZAI!_ He thought with figurative tears flowing down his cheeks.

"I'm NOT fat!" Hikaru protested before pulling up his shirt and poking at his flat stomach. "…am I?" he asked a little panicked at the notion.

Yul barked out his laughter, his amusement not fading till they touched down on Incheon International Airport at Seoul, Hikaru, flailing his adamant offense.

Hikaru almost got lost in the airport.

Again…

He rushed off to the toilets, not listening to his guardian's advice to empty his bladder back at the plane before they landed in case there was a hold up in the customs.

But everything was fine and dandy when finally, the boy sucked up his pride and walked up to the customer service and had his guardian paged through the intercom.

Thank the old man Honinbou for forcing the lessons onto him.

After a lengthy lecture in a mix of Korean, Chinese and Japanese, Yul finally deemed the boy regretful enough from the way the blonde hairs hid his face in repent.

"Oh, fine, chin up, Hikaru, I have someone to introduce you to." Yul sighed in exhaustion, ushering the boy to stand before him. "_Ko Hyu-Jin-ssi, this is my student, Shindou Hikaru…_" he introduced in Korean before nudging the still head-bowed boy to look up. "_Hikaru, this is Ko Hyu-Jin-ssi, we will be imposing on his abode while we are in Korea, say your thanks and pardon…_" he said to the boy who looked up at him with glistening eyes and nodded.

Hikaru turned to the man and bowed slightly. "_Thank you very much for allowing us to stay with you for the week, I hope we aren't too much of a bother…_" Hikaru said before looking up and noticing the boy standing beside the man.

The boy was around his age with light brown hair and refine features despite still being so young.

"_Yeong-Ha, say your greetings._" The man said with a warning tone.

The boy heaved a sigh and turned to them with a bored expression that melted into that of intrigue then fascination.

_Oh, boy…_ Yul thought with a tired sigh as the boy continued to stare at his charge.

"_Uh- It's nice to meet you, Ko Yeong-Ha... I'm Hikaru, you can just can me that, my father's the one that's called Shindou._" Hikaru greeted with a hesitant smile as the boy just continued to stare at him.

And this last three minutes till the blonde snapped. "_Are you mute or something huh?_" he snapped, a tick forming on his forehead before slapping his hand to his mouth and looking up at his guardian with a guilty glance.

Yul tried to give his student a reprimanding look but couldn't muster up the energy to do so and just give him a sigh.

Hyu-Jin laughed and smiled at the blonde. "_It's fine, it's fine, it was his fault anyways… come now, let's be off there's soju and food waiting at home!_" he enthused and clapped a hand over Yul's shoulder and ushered him to walk ahead the two children.

Hikaru watched the two walk further away before turning to his companion then heaved a sigh and walked off to follow the adults, shouldering his bag higher on his shoulder only to have it jerked out of his hold.

Turning, he saw the brunette shoulder his bag effortlessly and snatched his hand bag too before walking off towards the two men.

Realizing that he has just been left behind, Hikaru scowled at the brunette's back and stomped his way towards the three in a huff.

Hikaru sat uncomfortably on the very white modern contemporary couch despite its soft firmness against his behind.

The reason for his uneasiness sat across from him.

Ko Yeong-ha, the only child of the couple who had took him and his sensei, who he later found to be the brother of the wife.

Hikaru busied himself with his cup of tea and nibbled on the only cookie he managed to get from the plate on the coffee table. He ate it slowly, not daring to get anything of his closer to the brunette who previously caressed his hand as he took the cookie from the plate.

Truthfully, Hikaru admits to himself that the older, by a year he was told later, child was attractive. But currently, nothing is more important than playing Go. And even if the boy was said to be a prodigy at its Korean version that was only ever different in name, Hikaru doesn't feel any more than rivalry towards the other.

And thus the forward advances were very unnerving to him to say the least.

Absently, Hikaru heard a muffled giggle and a swallowed choke from somewhere behind him towards the kitchen and discovered too late that the other boy moved himself to sit beside the blonde, **very** closely.

"_Hikaru, do you want to play a game?_" asked the brunette prodigy and Hikaru heaved a relieved sigh.

_At least across a Goban, the boy would be far away from him to do anything…_ Hikaru thought to himself as he nodded his reply and placed his cup onto its saucer on the table.

"_I would like to… where is your board?_" Hikaru conversed, standing on his feet and surveying the room for the needed board and bowls.

Yeong-ha smiled secretively. "_It's in my room, my parents don't play… they don't find it thrilling enough, so to say._" He explained and moved towards the stairs that lead to the rooms upstairs.

Hikaru froze from where he stood and swallowed the lump in his throat. "_Would it be possible for you to bring it here instead?_" he asked, feeling a little bit paranoid at what could the boy be capable of when they are totally alone.

_Honestly, we're eleven how can he be thinking of anything intimate than a flirting smile?_ Hikaru panicked in his head as the brunette gave him a slow smile.

"_It's such a bother Hikaru… bringing it down then up again later… why don't we just play upstairs?_" the boy asked, that same smile never leaving his face.

"_No; never mind, I'll just wait here for dinner._" Hikaru said quickly taking his seat and picking up his cup once again and drinking his already cooled tea.

The boy visibly deflated and trudged back to the couch opposite the blonde and sat rather ungracefully and sulkily. "_Why don't you like me? I'm Ko Yeong-ha, I'm smart, rich and handsome._" He complained, looking away from the blonde with a pout on his lips.

_Probably because of your attitude…_ Hikaru thought in a deadpan and downed his tea in one whole gulp.


	8. Kaettekita

Hikaru's lips almost touched the pavement if not for the firm hold Yul had on his shirt.

The blonde boy was thankful of being back to his home country, so much so that he just had to express it by kissing its soil as soon as he got out of the airport. To him, the airport is still foreign ground due to its function as a way of exiting the country.

Hikaru struggled to be let go, voicing it out through loud exclaims of his demand to be freed. Unluckily for him though, Yul has had enough of the blonde's antics for two weeks that he had no energy to go along the blonde's hysterics any longer than the period of escorting the boy home.

And so, Yul, the man that almost had the patience of a saint, finally gave up on patronizing the boy and dragged him to the taxi cue.

Finally understanding that the man would not let him embarrass both of them, Hikaru pouted and crossed his arms and let the man manhandle him into the vehicle.

After a brief call with his parents, Hikaru asked to be driven to the Honinbou's mansion. It was closer and the bed that was provided to him by the helpers was very fluffy. With food and warm bath along with the fluffy bed in mind, Hikaru asked Yul to send him to the mansion and slept all through the ride.

Yul was exhausted enough that he didn't wake the child up when they arrived and instead called for someone to carry the kid inside. He also had food, warm bath and bed, with a slightly different intention, in mind.

When he saw that the blonde was safely inside and checked with the waving Honinbou that the kid would be fine Yul asked the driver to drive him back to his home on the other side of the city.

That day Yul cursed the existence of taxis when he was coherent enough to understand the numbers on his receipt and a taxi driver felt thankful of his job choice.

Meanwhile, as Yul was being subjected to a wonderful welcome by his wife, a certain blonde child awoke warm and comfortable under the kotatsu that every help in the mansion already knew as his default visitor's bed. Well at least, they assumed, in winter.

Hikaru peered around the room he was at. It was the usual modern parlor that his sensei uses in winters. Said sensei was sitting in his favorite kotatsu chair reading a book with a pair of glasses perched on his nose.

"Did ya have fun?" asked the man, marking his place then closing the book softly and laying it on the table. He turned his head slightly and sent his pupil an amused look.

Hikaru was blissful in his spot under the warm haven of the kotatsu and barely managed a grunt as a reply to the question.

"Ya sound stressed? Anything exiting happen in Korea?" the Honinbou asked, pouring himself another helping of tea with the thermos on a heating pad atop the table. "Tea?" he offered the boy who slowly emerged from his warm cocoon and nodded his head at the offered drink.

After finishing half of his cup, Hikaru sighed in bliss and munched on a rice cookie thoughtfully before dropping a question that made the old man choke.

"Hey old man, how old were you when you first thought of sex?" Hikaru asked innocently and the man, promptly enough, sent tea scattering across the table as he coughed it out through his mouth and nose.

Quickly enough, there was someone already wiping the mess and replacing the Honinbou's cup as well as the thermos of tea seeing as it was in the line of fire.

The Honinbou tried to calm himself but only managed to choke out "Why?" at the moment.

"There was this kid in Korea, yeah? His name's Yeong-Ha… he taught me all kinds of things and tried to convince me to try most of them with him…" explained the blonde kid as he gulped down his tea and reached for the thermos to pour himself another cup full. "He was very persistent with 'sex'" Hikaru continued, reaching for a cookie and biting into it before talking around it. "I didn't know what it meant at first so I asked Yul-sensei and he explained it to me and banned the kid to ever come near a meter of me. I'm thankful, don't get me wrong." He said glaring at the look of disbelief on his sensei's face. "But it got me thinking, was it normal for a kid his, well, our age to think of those things? It's not, right? Even Yul-sensei told me so!" he exclaimed and looked to the man for reassurance.

"It's not really till puberty hit will ya get those kinda thoughts ya know… some kids are early, around twelve or early thirteen but really though, a Go maniac like you, I'm not surprise you won't masturbate till you're twenty." The Honinbou answered and got a relieved sigh from the boy.

"I mean, have **they** even dropped yet?" the man added with his usual humor and got his usual squawking response from the blonde.

"ASSHOLE!" Hikaru shouted before turning away with a huff and finishing his tea.

"The bath is ready…" said the head steward eliciting a happy cheer from Hikaru who raced for the bathing room like his ass was on fire leaving a cackling old man to his amusement.

Hikaru swam around the tub lost in thought as he recalled his experience in both China and Korea. Both countries have more children that are strong at their play. They have tactics that are fresher than those in Japan. It proves that Go in both countries are more modern that Japan's. They encourage self-exploration and experimentation while in Japan; you pick up the style of your teacher and even most of his habits.

It wasn't the case with the blonde since he remembers a time where playing Go was only beginning. There were no styles yet to copy from and you are forced to create your own.

Hikaru's Go was made around the same concept along with modern influences. Sai is in his play, true enough, seeing as one can never truly abandon what you have been familiar with; but his play, his Go is his own built upon layer and layers of tactics from studying past and present kifus.

"Japan needs to look at Go at another perspective…" Hikaru murmured into the echoing bath before plunging his head into the pool then stood to get out.

Hikaru slept and dreamt of Go that night, cocooned in his nest of blankets under the kotatsu.

A week later; Hikaru faced a stressful marathon of catching up with school work plus his homework on his language classes that he was adamantly asking why he should further learn if he already knew more than most.

Promptly he got a smack over the head, courtesy of the old man Honinbou. "Ya know more than most about IGo, why do ya bother continuing to learn then?" he asked and Hikaru understood falling silent and continuing his homework in aggravated silent acceptance.

A week since then after, Hikaru worked diligently to finish his duties to have enough time to review his Go. When finally Yul and the old Honinbou took pity on the boy and gave him the coming weekend free, they received enthusiastic hugs and uncharacteristic pecks on both their cheeks. The two felt a little sorry for the boy who casted longing looks to the Goban when the old man was reviewing a game or playing a seldom visitor.

The boy cheered and finished his work immediately and ran off home to plan for his rare vacation. With his work done and over with, Hikaru found himself free and opted to open up his figuratively dusty NetGo account.

The blonde snorted to himself when he found the site same as before. Nothing really changed much from his two months of absence and felt a little guilty at his arrogance to think that things changed because of his lack of presence on the net.

Browsing leisurely through the list of online players, he saw his sensei's nick again. Hikaru shook his head in embarrassment then read his master's opponent player's nick and promptly laughed.

'Seiji' the nick read.

The title hopeful was testing his strength against the old Honinbou and was losing pretty badly.

_I wonder if Ogata-san knows it's Shishou he's fighting with, I'm pretty sure they haven't met across a Goban before but he should have studied his kifu at least…_ Hikaru wondered as he watched his master trap the man one corner and the next. When the match entered yose and they counted territory the Honinbou won a good eight moku ahead even with using black.

"Wow, Ogata-san's way off his game today…" Hikaru muttered under his breath before reaching for his phone as he struggled to keep his crossed legged seating in front of his laptop. Grunting, he stretched this way then that and scooted closer to his bag on the far side of the table then grinned in triumph as finally he clutched the device in his fingers and proceeded to straighten up.

Navigating his way to his contacts he dialed the old Honinbou's number and waited for the man to answer setting the phone to speaker.

"What is it?" the man answered with an obviously preppy voice.

Hikaru eyed his phone with a grimace. The blonde really hated dealing with a happy Honinbou. "Are you chatting with Ogata-san?" Hikaru asked making the man erupt into a loud cackle.

"Ho-Ho-Ho!" and there goes his signature laugh that had the blonde grimacing in sympathy towards the blonde man. "The brat thought to flirt and take his chances with my nick not knowing anything… it was funny enough to watch him try and play Shindou-go with me but when he realized who I was by mid-game his play became aggressive and sloppy, I'm guessing he's flaming in anger right now!" the man crowed and laughed long and hard.

"Oh! Oh! He chatted again! '_Stop terrorizing the internet old man!_' he said!" the old Honinbou choked on his laughter. "Says him who asked how a _**sixteen**_ year old _**young**_ _**lady**_ is so good at go, so _**young**_! One day soon! That brat will get himself arrested if he's not careful!" he cackled some more and wheezed as air became a problem.

Hikaru did pity the blonde man. But that doesn't mean he doesn't appreciate a good laugh. And laugh he did at the words his sensei said. He too became engrossed in his mirth that he wheezed as breathing became difficult.

"-that boy never really gone through the insei system and got himself used to dealing with women properly… really, he needs to learn more effective pick-up lines and not just use his mug to pick-up sex partners and start searching for a good woman to settle down!" the Honinbou further exclaimed in _advice_ yet with voice dripping in amusement.

Hikaru's laughter caught at a sudden idea coming to him. "That's it! I know what I wanna do this weekend!" he exclaimed with a wide grin.

"Oh?" asked the now curious man from the other line.

"Yeah! I'm going to go to the Ki-in and observe the insei play!" he exclaimed excitedly.

There was only a responding hum from the line that had Hikaru frowning. "And ye're going alone?" asked the man, sounding, worried?

"Yes?" Hikaru answered slowly, cautiously and utterly lost.

There was only silence for a few that had Hikaru thinking that the man had hung up. "I'll have Yul, accompany ya there." The Honinbou finally said after a while.

Scowling, Hikaru crossed his arms and glared at his phone. "I am perfectly capable of going to the Ki-in by myself!" said the boy, voice indignant.

Again there was silence before a sigh and then the man spoke with his rare serious voice. "Since ya know about sex, it's best to let ya know now. Plenty of men, women, boys and girls lust after ya, boy. Luck may have been smiling down on ya for quite some time… but nothing's set in stone kid. So listen to yer elders for once got it?!"

"O-okay…" Hikaru stuttered in reply as words fail him and then endured a long and winding lecture about self-awareness as well as stranger profiling.

When finally the Honinbou tired himself out from talking, Suri, as Hikaru heard over the phone ushered the man off the line and to get ready for bed.

Hikaru sent his thanks to the woman silently as the line was cut and finally he could get dinner. He scowled as he remembered his mother cowardly retreating from the room as she heard the lecture when she came to announce dinner.

"Coward!" he called out to her when he passed by her office and thundered down the stairs to the kitchen. Absently, he heard her call out a reprimand but decided to ignore it in favor for food.

Grinning widely at the still warm meat buns in the microwave, he peeled the plastic covering and proceeded to heat it up anyways. While the machine did its thing, Hikaru retrieved a can of green tea from the fridge. He didn't know when but he started to incorporate less artificial drinks from his diet as he continues to study under, well _with_, the Honinbou.

"Mah, it's either tea or tea, so really there's nothing to choose from…" Hikaru muttered as he went to get his buns out the microwave. With his food in hand, he proceeded on to his room.

Nearing the door, he heard his phone ringing and hoped to any god listening to not let it be his sensei.

Entering the room, he settled his food on the table and swiped his phone to peer at the name of the caller. He sighed when he found it was only from Akari and tapped the accept button.

"Sup? Why you calling so late?" he asked as he bit onto one of the two buns and noisily chewed at it.

"Shut up! I'm asking him now!" was the reply that had Hikaru pulling away from the phone to look at it in question. "Hikaru? Hikaru are you still there?" asked the girl from the line and quickly, the blonde brought the phone back to his ear.

"Yeah, so what is it?" he asked again and bit onto the bun again and noisily chewed.

"Some friends of mine wanted to check out the school fest of Haze middle school, since we're planning on going there for this spring. Wanna come along? You are going there too right?" Akari asked while Hikaru hummed in thought.

"I have plans tomorrow though…" Hikaru said as he chewed on thoughtfully. "Is it still up till Sunday?" he asked when he swallowed then drank his tea.

"I don't think so…" Akari replied and talked to someone from the background. "Yeah, it started from last Thursday and will only last till this Saturday." She supplied having have confirmed it with whomever it was that was in the room with her. "You could drop by later on in the afternoon if you can… it lasts till five." she informed as Hikaru hummed thoughtful, the half-eaten bun in his hand growing cold.

"Yeah, I'll try and drop by in the afternoon if I can… thanks for the invite though. See ya tomorrow! Bye!" Hikaru bid and was treated with the same goodbye.

"I'm pretty sure; the insei only meets in the morning at Saturdays…" the blonde muttered and finished his meal and drink before messing with his laptop for a bit then went off to bed.


	9. Iitai Koto

For once in Hikaru's life he awoke by himself. There was no shouting from his mother, no ringing of his alarm, no one calling him to wake him up. For once in his eleven years, Hikaru Shindou managed to wake up without anyone's or thing's help.

When finally, his consciousness caught up to him and the significance of the day dawned on his sleepy mind, Hikaru bolted up from his bed and gave his digital alarm clock a cocky grin. The time read six thirty. The boy was pretty sure his mother was sleeping in her bed again after sending his father off earlier.

With a grin, Hikaru went off to get dressed, feeling as if he had all the time in the world to waste which couldn't be said an hour and a half later.

"Oh FUCK you too fate! Real funny!" Hikaru shouted to the skies with heavy sarcasm.

Feeling confident, Hikaru lost track of time. From leisurely picking out his clothes, to eating three servings of cereal, combing and primping his hair, and to slowly brushing his teeth, Hikaru told himself a phrase that every single young man and ahem, let's face it, _women_, often enough told themselves _every_ morning.

'_It's still early… I've got time.'_

And so, the teen raced to the station, thankful of the fact that his home was only five minutes from it.

Absently, Hikaru felt a stab of guilt from lying to one, white suited fish about his residence but waved it off aggressively as he raced through the cue then up the stairs and barely managed to dive into a car before the doors closed.

He gave a sheepish grin to the glaring officer just outside the car and waved at him goodbye as the train set off.

Heaving a sigh, Hikaru collapsed at an empty seat and brooded. The boy was sure that all stations' personnel would be on the lookout for him now because of that stunt he pulled. But as he recalled where the train will take him, he brightened up and bounced in his seat as he swung his feet. It's not like it was rush hour still.

Though, thanks to his tardiness, Hikaru had avoided _that_ nightmare.

Hikaru hummed the anime theme that has been popular at school lately. The blonde was pleasantly surprised it was associated with IGo.

_Finally, the association's thinking modern._ Hikaru thought excitedly as he hummed some more.

After a few stations of humming and occasional singing the botched lyrics, Hikaru finally got off at the station of his destination.

Feeling giddy at the thought that only a few blocks away is the Tokyo Ki-in, Hikaru sung the last few lyrics of the song.

_kizutsuite kowaresou na hi mo  
>namida shite komaraseru hi mo aru keredo <em>

_bokura wa sore wo koete iku n da  
>dare yori ue wo mezashite! <em>

The blonde held the last note as long as he can then hummed the beginning of the song yet again. When he was near the exit, he saw the familiar dark brunette Korean-Chinese man and called out his name with enthusiasm.

"Yul-sensei!" Hikaru called running towards the man with a big grin on his face before comically skidding into a screeching stop at the sight of someone behind the man.

Hikaru gaped at the Japanese woman and looked towards his sensei for an explanation and only got a shrug and a smile before looking back to the woman. Hikaru felt a little inadequate in his fitting jeans and a stylishly tattered dark blue and ocean blue shirt over a long sleeved mesh shirt as he looked at the kimono clad Yamato Nadeshiko in front of him.

"U-uh-, m-my name's Shindou Hikaru, I'm delighted to make your acquaintance…" the blonde stuttered awkwardly and fought the urge to shift his feet while Yul bit his cheek to keep from grinning.

The woman bowed gracefully with a sweet friendly smile. "It is most delightful for me as well… my name is Yul Karin, Hei-Jin's wife… I thank you for being a student of his for this long a time…" she said as she straightened.

"Uh- yeah!" Hikaru impulsively replied before freezing in thought. "Wait, what do you mean? **I'm** his only student?" the boy said incredulously.

"Yes…" the woman said with a small smile. "His teaching methods were seen as a little… extreme for most children and some teens refused to go along with them because it was 'childish'. Quite a contrary, I know…" she chuckled at the expression the boy gave her. "His full time work is being a translator for books in Chinese, Korean, and Japanese books to translate them to one language to the other. And so do not worry if we ever go hungry…" she jested at the look of pity Hikaru sent his sensei.

"Oh-" Hikaru flushed and offered a sheepish smile to his sensei who returned it with a blank look. "Uh- yeah… sorry…" he apologized before remembering his purpose. "WE'RE LATE!" Hikaru exclaimed, slapping his cheeks in animated horror before sending desperate looks to the two who only stood there with amused smiles on their faces.

"It is fine Hikaru-kun, you really aren't required to go there in time, you only wished to observe them, correct?" Karin said with a smile while the boy replied with a fast nod. "Then we have plenty of time…" she said before turning to her husband. "Take care on your way, Hei-Jin…" she bid and placed a chaste peck on his cheek.

"Eh-?" Hikaru blinked. "Yul-sensei's leaving?"

"Yeah, I've got a few meetings today…" the man admitted with a sheepish smile. "Kuwabara-sensei didn't really gave me a choice to decline when he called me to accompany you… but, Karin here will be glad to… she's headed there for a match herself, so it's fine." He grinned at the blonde before he kissed Karin chastely on her cheek. "I've gotta go or I'll be late… see you later at lunch…" he murmured lowly before straightening up and jogging into the station, waving to them as he go.

"So~" Hikaru started eyes still looking towards the man. "You play Go?" he asked eyeing the woman through the corner of his eye.

"Yes." Was the simple, amused reply

"Wanna play?" he asked, eyes twinkling.

"After my match Hikaru-kun…" she assented easily while the blonde chirped his agreement.

'_Was it possible to ever felt proud yet disappointed at the same time?_' was what Hikaru pondered as he watched the games of the inseis in the plain room.

_They have the passion, the drive and the talent…_ Hikaru enumerated to himself as he watched with dull eyes as the match before him unfolds. _But none of them have fangs._ He concluded a little bit depressed.

…_especially this one…_ the blonde thought as the black haired seventeen year old stood to record his win. Following the almost man with his eyes, Hikaru swallowed his sigh. _How can he play so well yet hesitate on half the moves he make…? _Hikaru thought in irritation as he stood and followed out the teen.

"How can you wish to be a pro while having no confidence on yours stones?" Hikaru asked to himself and startled quite badly when the teen whirled around to face him with a wide eyed expression. "Uh- did I say that out loud?" he edged carefully away from the teen that slowly calmed and gave him a rather brokenly sad smile that made the blonde boy scowled.

"Ah… You're not thinking of the board while you play… you're thinking of 'I want to play more.'" The blonde said in a low voice glaring at the teen before him. "You've not only insulted your opponent and yourself but also the game. Do you even remember why you wanted to go pro?" Hikaru sneered at him before turning his back on the teen. "You play magnificently…" he trailed taking three steps away before pausing and cocking his head slightly to address the teen but not looking back at him. "…for a coward." He added and then went to walk away.

Hikaru felt his heart grow heavier the more steps he took out to the lobby of the building. He wonders if he had been too hard on the teen. He knows he can't really expect the same level of obsession, err, passion and love like his towards the game. But old habits die hard he suppose.

"WAIT!" a voice shouted from behind him making the blonde jump at the sudden booming volume through the pin dropping silence of the lobby.

Turning, which almost gave him a whiplash, Hikaru gaped at the teen that had hurriedly, ran after him. Literally as by the looks of it, he ran down the stairs from three floors above. The teen, almost man was sweating bullets and heaving his breaths as he watched the blonde watch him in surprise.

"I… thanks…" the teen said suddenly with a bright grin as he straightened. "No one really had said it to me straight like that before… most of the others are too…" the teen trailed waving his hand in a searching manner. "…polite…? I guess…" he settled and walked closer to the still frozen blonde. "I was panicking and worrying about anything and everything _but_ IGo… and slowly, I seem to forget why it was that I was panicking at all…" he said with a low laugh. "…as you said, I want to play more… more and more games with players that have my blood boiling. But stress always gets the better of me…" he paused to scratch at his cheek in embarrassment. "…so, yeah… thank you."

"No prob!" Hikaru beamed with a bright and almost sparkling smile. "Thank god you got out that funk!" he exclaimed waving his arm in an exaggerated manner. "I mean, you're really good, like really! But then you'd place a stone over one side when you should have placed it on the other and you just-" Hikaru cut off in a frustrated groan. "-you play very irritating go." He said finally with a big sigh. "But, now that you're refreshed, I'm sure you'll play better." He amended as he gave the other another one of _those_ smiles that **almost** had Yul stabbed.

"Yeah…" the teen said a little dazed before shaking his head and returning the smile with his own calming smiled. "By the way, my name's Izumi Shinichiro…" he introduced himself.

Nodding accordingly Hikaru beamed. "I'm Shindou Hikaru! I'll be taking the pro exam this coming summer too! Though, as an outsider…" he said scratching his cheek with his finger.

Izumi looked at him in surprise. "How did you manage to let the administration have you watch the insei?" he asked in curiosity having had thought that the boy was an insei hopeful for the next enrollment.

Hikaru froze and peered at the teen uncomfortably. "I, uh… had my sensei pull some strings… I just wanted to see how the insei system works…" he replied carefully while Izumi just raised his brow in wonder.

"Your sensei must be way high up…" the teen commented and Hikaru winced.

"I guess…" Hikaru mumbled.

"Izumi-san!" called a louder voice from the elevators this time. Out came running a boy, two, three years older than the blonde. The reddish brunette waved as he jogged towards them before freezing as he saw the blonde fidgeting and sidling towards Izumi's back as if to hide. "**Ah! The Honinbou apprentice!**" the boy bellowed out as he pointed an accusing finger to Hikaru who jumped in surprise at the even louder exclamation and hid his face instinctively at the seventeen year old teen and gripped at his shirt in anguish.

_It's all that old man's fault! When I get a chance, I'll destroy his female figurine collection! _The blonde promised to himself as he gritted his teeth and unconsciously rubbed his face into the shirt in his hands.

"**OI!**" the brunette called and rounded the older teen only to be blocked by the teen's body as he turned in tune with the boy.

"Stop it Waya, you're scaring him." Izumi scolded as he impulsively felt protective of the boy. Somehow, the gesture of the boy reminds him of how his brother used to act around him when they were younger.

Waya, as the raven teen called, frowned at the slightly visible blonde before huffing and crossing his arms as if in defense. "Heh! Spoilt brat." The brunette grumbled and heard a muffled reply from the blonde. "HAH?" he asked loudly and earned a glare from the blonde who peeked out from the raven's back.

"I said I'm NOT! BAKA!" Hikaru shouted and ran as fast as his feet would carry him outside the building and was greeted by his salvation.

"Karin-san!" he called and was rewarded with an angel's smile.

"Hikaru-kun, I just gotten a call from Hei-Jin… it seems the meeting will drag on till lunch and had urged us to take ours without him…" the woman announced when he was close enough.

"Ah… okay! What do you wanna eat?" asked the boy who brightened up at the mention of food.

Karin hummed in thought as she led them down the stairs and paused at the bottom of it then turned to the boy. "I want to eat tonkatsu rice on a bowl."

Hikaru grins a thousand-watt smile and rushed off ahead of her. "I know just the place!" he tossed back as he ushered her to follow him.

"I'm ho~me!" Hikaru called as he removed his shoes and left them scattered haphazardly around as he hummed and moved for the kitchen for some snacks.

A loud crash had him running for the kitchen and sighed in relief as he saw it was just a broken plate. "Are you okay ma?" he asked as he went to get the broom and dustpan.

"Y-yes… welcome back, Hikaru…" she greeted with a wavering smile.

"What's wro-"

"Mitsuko? What happened? Are you alright?" asked a panting Masao who rushed into the room with wild eyes. "Ah- Hikaru, okaeri…" he trailed awkwardly.

Hikaru may be a bit dim in the matters of love unless boldly pursued, cough-Yeong-Ha-cough, but the boy is quite bright anywhere else, except maybe in academics.

And so, he was smart enough to deduce that something wasn't quite right. And so he said so.

"What's going on?" he asked, standing up as his father moved to help his mother with the plate and asked his to step aside.

The long silence trailed into minutes and almost an hour after the cleaning of the broken plate was finished. Hikaru could feel that this was one of those topics you don't push to be said and so, he kept silent.

"Hikaru, we-" his mother tried but her voice seemed to just be cut off and that words failed to come to her.

Mitsuko felt constricted. The words that she had prepared seemed stuck in her throat. The words seem so cruel to her ears that she couldn't say them.

Understanding that his wife wouldn't be the one to break the news, Masao took a deep breath and cleared his throat to gain the boy's attention. "Hikaru, what we are trying to say is that, we are proud that you have found what it is you want to do in life…" he tried but his voice wavered and he trailed with an unsure expression.

"But…? I know there's a 'but' in there somewhere!" Hikaru hissed as he watched his father's expression tighten.

"Hikaru, we've talked about this, your mother and I… and we think it is best that you distant yourself with IGo for a while…" Masao said with a heavy breath, steeling himself for the outburst he was expecting of the boy.

Surely enough, the blonde stood to his feet and slammed his hands on the table. "Why?" he asked in a voice that was thick and miserable. "Why are you taking this away from me?" he sobbed as the feeling of utter loss and despair overwhelms him.

"Hikaru, please understand… we know you love the game and we're not asking you to stop… just, can you not postpone this becoming Pro of yours?" Mitsuko asked of her son, already pleading. She just didn't want to lose her son to the world at such an early age. She had thought she would have him for eighteen years, if she's lucky, twenty five.

"And what do you want me to do? Sit on lectures about one thing and another that wouldn't help me on my to-be job?" Hikaru spat incredulously. "I already promised to finish junior and senior high school for you! What more could you possibly want from me?"

"A normal childhood!" Masao snapped at the boy, standing to his feet and glowering at his son who looked wide eyed at his mostly calm father. "Both of us…" he started after getting his bearings back and slowly lowering himself back to his seat. "…your mom and I feel like we're losing you too fast, too soon." He sighed out and steeples his hands to rest his head onto them. "You're so young and yet you're growing so fast. Can't you, with your brilliant brain of yours, understand that we want our son back?" he asked, his voice growing quieter at the end. "…can't you give us four, five more years?" he asked looking back at his son who had glassed eyes.

"Dad, I-" Hikaru tried but can't find the words from the thousands he knew.

"I know I've never been around that much…" Masao started as he stood and walked towards his son, placing a hand on his shoulder. "…but finally, all my hard work paid off… we'll finally have time as a family." He said with smile when the boy looked up at him in question. "They offered me to be the international mediator to every branch we have around the world. It sounds like more work I know, but when I reviewed the duties, it literally is more like vacation than work…" he said when the blonde boy gave him a dead look. "Usually, the position is given to single employees, but they made a special offer to me for all the years I've worked for them." He said with a smile and moved to sit back beside his silent wife.

"So, how long are we gonna be gone?" Hikaru asked, settling himself back onto his seat.

"About three years… and then, I'll be set up as the Tokyo branch's general manager if everything went well…" his father bragged a bit, pushing his chest out just a little.

"Fine." Hikaru sighed and leaned back into his chair. "On one condition." He said seriously, staring his parents down. "I get to still play IGo online and if I somehow find a salon or an amateur contest or something when travelling." He said leaning forward as he spoke.

Beaming, the couple grinned at their son. "Deal!" the two chorused.

"So~?" Hikaru asked as he stood and got his bottle of tea from the fridge. "When do we leave?" he asked as he took a swig of the drink.

"Tomorrow."

Hikaru was rushed off to the hospital that day after almost drowning himself in tea.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry for the long neglect, I too, am a fan of reading stories and somehow, updates just came flooding this week and I stopped to read them…**

**Anyways, I'll make sure to update as soon as I can.**

**Thank you for reading. **


	10. Sasayakana

"Kuwabara-sensei, are you absolutely sure about this?" asked a man in an average suit and forgettable face. You wouldn't imagine that such an average and presence-less person would be the vice chairman of the IGo Japanese association.

The old man sighed as he sipped at his tea and sent the man a small and almost melancholy smile. "Yes, I suppose, age has caught up to me and… I find myself a little bit exhausted at various things…" he paused to sip at his tea. "And besides…" he trailed, looking out the window to his well-tended garden. "…there is no more reason for me to stay in the professional world." he said quietly, uncharacteristically and sent the man another sad smile.

"I understand, but please do consider attending a few seminars and conventions, just to boost the morale so to say…" the man said softly as he slid the final check of defending the Honinbou title to the old man across the table and slowly slid to his feet. "Well then, I guess this is goodbye?" the man asked to the man who only nodded absently, eyes already gazing passed the present.

With heavy steps, the man left the former Honinbou to his thoughts.

When the door thudded close and the footsteps faded a big grin split the old Honinbou's lips. Quickly, he flicked his phone open and dialed the number of his wayward pupil.

"_**There better be some damn good reason, someone's calling me in the dead of the night…**_" was the answered greeting of the boy and in English no less!

"Morning brat." The old man greeted along with his signature laugh.

The blonde grunted and some rustling could be heard through the receiver before a large yawn. "You do realize that it's like…" the boy trailed and a few clattering sounds were heard. "**One** in the morning here?" the blonde spat at the old man who only chuckled.

"Well it's ten o'clock in the morning here… how would I know what time it is where ya are, ya move around a lot!" the man exclaimed in a playful voice and laughed louder at the string of curses the boy threw at him. "…anyways, this really isn't a social call." The man said voice still playful. "Ya got to come back soon brat! The Honinbou titles all up for grabs now, and I know ya got a weird attachment to the thing." The man cackled out.

"WHAT? You actually retired?" the boy exclaimed and cursed when a loud reprimand was heard from the background. "You are dead meat old man! You got that! You couldn't have waited till I grabbed it from you? I'm coming back to Japan in like…" again the boy trailed as the man guessed him to be looking for his clock. "…Twenty four hours! You promised you'd wait out the three years period! Who is gonna sponsor me now?" the boy hissed in a considerably lower voice when another reprimand was heard from the background.

"That time allotment expired three days ago brat." The amused man said who laughed at the enraged sputtering of his pupil from the line.

"You took it literally? I meant till I get back in three years or so!" the boy said angrily and went off into a long winding rant which the man only laughed at and hung up when the phone was ripped away from the boy who was then subjected to a harsh lecture.

"…so the brat's coming back huh?" the man muttered under his breath then broke out into a laugh that echoed through the Kuwabara mansion resulting to the pale pallor of the staff till late evening when finally, the man had dozed off.

"Akira-san, wake up, it's already ten in the morning…" called one Touya Akiko to her son whom she hadn't seen the teen all morning. Usually the teen would be up and about and is playing against his husband in the game room and yet she only found her husband replaying a game alone.

"Akira-san?" she called again and slowly opened the door to her son's room after knocking one last time and found it empty.

Feeling a little lost, Akiko went to her husband with a question on where her son has gone off too. "Dear? Have you see Akira-san gone out earlier?" asked the slightly worried woman as she entered the game room and sat herself daintily in a seiza a few feet away her husband.

The man paused at placing a white stone on the board before placing it down then turned to his wife with a reassuring smile. "He's off to greet someone important…" he said vaguely and picked up a black stone and placed it on the board. "…it has been a while since they've met and so he rushed off a tad bit earlier than usual." He assured and continued on his replaying of the game.

"I see…" the woman sighed in relief and was about to stand to leave when a question popped into her head. "About how early did he leave?" she asked a little baffled on how she didn't even saw him seeing as she woke at five am always in the morning. And now that she thought of it, her husband wasn't usually awake before her either.

"He left around four in the morning, he woke me asking where were the keys to the gates were." He said a little absently before his eyes lit at a place on the board and Akiko just smiled and stood to prepare him tea before freezing by the door way.

"FOUR?" she exclaimed while her husband chuckled under his breath relating with his son's enthusiasm at wanting to see his beau, he too had felt giddy at the thought of seeing Akiko after they had met through the Omiai interviews.

"_**Hey Light! You're a freakin douchebag man! Leaving me to deal with your mess, some friend you are asshole!**_" screeched a voice through the phone receiver as Hikaru waited for his parents to find their suitcases from the dozens of others similar looking cases.

"_**She's your sister man, and you do remember that I countlessly told her that I'm gay and I've no interest in anything she offers! I've used every foul language I knew to get that bitch off my back!**_" Hikaru snapped as he played with the strap of his bag absently.

There was an outraged sputtering from the line that said girl wasn't a bitch as the blonde had said making Hikaru roll his eyes. "_**You and I both know you think of her as one, dick.**_" He said with an exasperated sigh. "_**Anyhow, why're you up so freaking early anyways?**_" Hikaru asked a little baffled before shaking his head in dismissal and looked up to see his parents ready to go. "_**Whatever, gotta go now, and stop calling me! Are you trying to bury your dad in loans to pay your phone bill? See ya when I see ya bitch!**_" Hikaru bid with a low voice to not alert his approaching mother.

"_**Ass Shit! Bye!**_" his friend bid with amusement before hanging up.

Hikaru rolled his eyes and looked to his parents who looked haggard and exhausted as he pocketed his phone. "I told you guys to put some identifying sticker on them, but no~ you didn't want to~" he taunted before wisely shutting his mouth at the glare his mother shot him.

"Let's just go, I just want to collapse on a bed and sleep." Mitsuko grumped and left her case with her husband.

Sighing, Masao turned to his son and cocked his head towards his wife in a silent gesture to walk along after the woman.

"Ara! Akira-kun! What a surprise!" the two Shindou men heard and curiously, approached the suddenly brightened woman. The two shared a look at what they found.

Touya Akira hadn't changed much. He was still polite and utterly popular with middle aged women. Proof of so was how the previously grumpy Shindou matriarch was smiling brightly as he conversed with the now fifteen year old.

Though, the nostalgia stopped there.

Hikaru shamelessly ogled the other teen and got an elbow to the side, courtesy of his father who rolled his eyes at him when he glared in offense at the attack.

The two walked closer but stayed a few good feet from the conversing two, politely waiting for whatever it was that the two were discussing to end. While waiting, the blonde took his time to now, discreetly appreciate the other teen's appearance.

The raven teen, though, would never be an icon for fashion has surprisingly wonderful structure; long legs, sturdy arms, lean body, and a natural straight back that models took years to acquire. Touya Akira was the perfect image of a Japanese golden boy so to say. Add to the mix the sharp yet elegant shape of his face and the silken hair that fell just above the teen's shoulder and you've got yourself a young lord of the olden days, minus the kimono of course.

"Ah, here they are!" Hikaru heard his mother exclaim and looked towards the woman who sometimes he wished weren't as obnoxious as him. "Come Hikaru! You do remember Akira-kun don't you?" asked the woman who took his arm and literally dragged him to face the other teen.

"Yeah ma, I don't have Alzheimer's, it's only been three years, and we've been e-mailing each other, _of_ _course_ I know him…" Hikaru said in exasperation. Feeling the call of sleep already hunting him, Hikaru has no want for any more socializing till he get some sleep into his system first. "Very, very sorry, Touya, but I really, really want to sleep first." He apologized to his friend yawning as if in cue and giving the raven a toothed grin, slightly dimmed but a grin nonetheless. "Can I get back to you in like twelve hours?" he said in half jest and half-truth.

Akira though, continued to stare at the blonde.

Hikaru, his friend, had changed vastly in appearance in contrast to his personality staying the same. The boy stood with the grace of a man now rather than the awkward fumbling of a boy. His body, though a little on the shorter side compared to Akira was still built sturdy and lean. His stance was relaxed yet firm as he gazed at the raven with sleep clouded eyes. His face, surprisingly didn't change. It matured, yes, but all in all it was the same beautiful face that Akira had admired three years ago.

Akira blinked and inwardly shook himself aware. "Ah- yes, I understand…" he said with the ever polite tone he has, though his eyes did soften and his smile brightened up as he looked towards the blonde. "I just came as a welcoming party… you said I should though Shindou." He said to the blonde who smiled sheepishly at him as he rubbed the back of his neck, attracting the raven's eyes towards the half shaved head of the other teen.

Heaving a sigh, Akira waved Hikaru's awkward apologies and gave him a half exasperated and half fond smile. "Its fine… let's catch up later then, Hikaru…" he said and then turned to the Shindou couple and bid them a polite welcome back which was returned with fond smiles then polite farewell and the two moved to leave. "Oh and Hikaru…" he said turning to the boy who made to follow his parents but paused as he was addressed. "We'll talk about that hair of yours later alright?" said the raven who was wearing a thunderous expression despite smiling at the blonde.

Instinctively, Hikaru stepped back and out of line of danger. "W-what's wrong with it? I like it like this…" he said in an unsure tone. He did like his hair but he too knew that the more conservative Japanese would sneer at it. He patted the shaved part of his head then swept his hand towards the long tresses on the other in a fond show of affection.

Sighing, Akira shook his head lightly. "I've no problem with it but I'm sure you know that the Ki-in won't be as accepting right?" he smiled when the boy gave him a dulled look that conveyed his understanding. "We'll find a way to at least maneuver your hair to look at the very least decent for the more sophisticated ceremonies of the association… don't worry, now go and get some sleep; you look dead on your feet." He said and gave the blonde a pat on the back.

"Heh, sophisticated?" Hikaru snickered and grinned at the glare the raven tossed him. "Yeah, see ya later!" Hikaru exclaimed and was about to jog towards his waiting parents but paused and turned back to Akira then leaned in and gave him a quick kiss.

On the cheek.

"Tadaima, _Akira_…" Hikaru breathed then jogged off snickering at the coloring of his friend's face.

_Tch, Japanese are so modest…_ the blonde thought with an amused grin as he slid into the cab, his parents already settled in their seats. He paused with a sheepish smile.

_Oops… I'm one too…_


	11. PREVIEW of next chapter

**I'm sorry for the neglect, I'll be able to update a chapter as soon as two days from now, please make do with this preview.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Na- Akira…" he called and was relieved when the line went silent. "…do me a favor, yeah? Call my house, and tell whoever answered I got stabbed at the railroad cross near there…" he said as his breaths came in pants. "I'm not joking 'Kira, I think I'm passing out… if I die, sorry." He panted out and felt his consciousness slip as he fell to his side, absently hearing the brunette's call of his name.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thank you for your patience…**


End file.
